


[Handmade] Коготки | The Claws

by WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Series: Challenge of DbD team [6]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cosplay Elements, Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, Handmade, Photoset, WTF Kombat 2021, metalwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Вот, что случается, когда ты фанат Фредди и сварщик в одном лице.That’s what happens when you’re both a Freddy’s fan and a weldor.
Series: Challenge of DbD team [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159649
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, [DBD team] 4. Челлендж





	[Handmade] Коготки | The Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Материалы: перчатка, металл, сварка.  
> Materials: glove, metal, welding. 
> 
> Полезные ссылки | Useful links:  
> Убийца | Killer: [Фредди Крюгер (Кошмар)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D1%88%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%80) | [Freddy Krueger (The Nightmare)](https://deadbydaylight.fandom.com/wiki/Frederick_)

Исходник | Original:  
[ ](https://i.redd.it/b5tpcbj4ir561.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aKTg.png)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aKTh.png)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aKTi.png)


End file.
